Valour
by Kinoha
Summary: Long OneShot ChiChi has managed to keep her halfdemon status as a secret from her new husband, but now Goku's suspicious about her weird and 'demonic' behaviour... Can she keep her secret or...? RR!


**A/N: **Hello there! This has been in my head for a long time and I think it's about time I write this one-shot away before I forget it... It's somewhat AU G/CC and about their early married life! (Just gotta love writing about that!) And I just love the title of this! (One of my favorite posh words!) In a way it's very fitting to the whole story... he hee... ChiChi has a secret she has kept from her husband and now Goku's getting suspicious about her weird behaviour... NOTE! I TRY TO KEEP G/CC IN CHARACTER IN THIS! EMPHASIS ON THE WORD 'TRY'!

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, violence, some crude innuendos and minimal sexual content, some OOC... my usual stuff and humour without lemon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ... since school just began... it's my last year and I'M ALREADY OVER WORKED! BUAAH!

000000

**Valour**

**by Kinoha**

000000

" ChiChi? ChiChi where are you? Is the food ready?" Goku bellowed loudly, his usual happy smile curving his mouth as he barged through the front door of the little home he and his wife shared. He was sweaty and slightly battered from the training he had just finished on the nearby meadow. His wild black hair was moist with sweat, his bangs glued to his fore head and the young fighter definitely was hungry after his rigorous workout.

" ChiChi!" he called again as he carelessly kicked off his boots. Absently he liked his lips in anticipation. It was sure handy to have such a thing called 'wife', he reflected happily. He got fed exquisite, taste-senses-drugging food in large quantities every day, three times a day! It was something Son Goku wasn't really used to, even after living almost a month with the little Ox princess. Before his married life began he had usually hunted his own food and roasted it over a campfire and on some rare occasion had got the chance to clean out a restaurant or two...

In short, Son Goku had never been happier in his life. Not even when he got to meet his grandfather again at Uranai Baba's tournament to receive the location of the last dragonball.

Suddenly a frown marred his face and he stopped abruptly. Something was not right.

" ChiChi?" Goku asked again, now little alarmed and his voice sterner. No answer. Usually his raven-haired woman would yell a greeting back, clomp him with surprisingly strong hug and give him a small peck on the lips and then blush and ran back into the kitchen to tend her cooking. This all left Goku very baffled, but he didn't mind nowadays in the least and had grown to like it. Her happy smile and black soft eyes shining with life and Goku especially liked when she pecked him with those moist soft lips... He still didn't quite understand but now it made him unhappy and worried that he wasn't receiving his normal welcome.

Almost pouting he marched to kitchen to see what was wrong when he realized he smelt no delicious food in the air. The kitchen was empty and clean, void of ChiChi's presence. And no food either!

Bemused, he stretched his senses and found ChiChi's chi reading residing in upstairs, but it was different than normally; sharper, brighter, even stronger. What put him off was he got an impression of red and orange instead of her usual white or blue feeling. And why she didn't answer him? She sure must have heard him when he came home...

Come to think of it, lately ChiChi's behaviour had been way off from what he was used to. She was frustrated, and seemed to fake everything and her temper had gone through the roof more often that Goku could count. Yesterday he had, according to her, been too long in the shower and she had almost tried to mangle him! Not that he minded their little surprise sparring matches, it was fun fighting her even if she was shouting curses and how she'd hurt him so bad and break his arms and how he then wouldn't be able to jerk-off...

Goku had no idea what jerk-off was and it was ever confusing how she'd suddenly stop and profusely apologize for her actions. This went over his spiky head too about her: why start a fight and then say sorry? She couldn't hurt him too badly and it was not like he hadn't been throttled in his life before... After that they'd curl in bed, he rather liked holding her soft and feminine body to his, and go to sleep. In middle of the night he had woken up because she had kicked him off the bed angrily. Goku almost swore her eyes were blazing red back then.

Hurried steps echoed down the stairs and Goku just managed to turn around and catch a blur with blue gi and black hair on low ponytail running on the hallway, obviously trying to get outside.

" Chi---!"

" Oh fuck!" Something crashed and Goku heard clatter and few more chosen words. He instinctively shrank back a bit, eyes wide. Shit!

" Ooops..." he muttered and quickly went to see how badly his wife had made friends with his heavy combat boots and the hallway floor. Goku cringed as ChiChi lay sprawled on her stomach, muttering dirty curse words Goku's keen eyes picked up and seemingly very pissed off. Before the new husband had a chance to open his mouth he was forced to cover his ears.

" SON GOKU!" ChiChi shrieked and Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

" Uhm, er, hey ChiChi you found my boots, Now that's good 'cause---"

" GOOD? I'LL SHOW YOU GOOD, YOU FILTHY HUMAN MALE!" ChiChi practically sprung up, shaking with anger, her face down and obscured by her bangs. Goku took an instinctive step backwards and felt a pang of weird kind of excitement crawling up his spine. His mouth dried in a weird way and the way her breasts heaved with her agitated breathing was very pleasing. So enthralled by this exhilarating feeling he got from ChiChi, Goku almost didn't have time to duck her rapidly approaching heel or what she meant by filthy human male.

Eeping, Goku dodged and ChiChi's heel rushed past his head by an inch. Easily he parried her blows, enjoying the fight she was giving him. The fire in her soul burnt bright and she fought with such fervor only he himself seemed to possess in serious battle. Avoiding her low sweep kick he made a flip in air and crossed his arms in front of him as her tiny but potent fist collided with his defense, driving him slightly back with its force. He landed softly and relatively easily catching her next kick as he did so and retaliated by kicking her balancing leg from under her. ChiChi realized her mistake too late to let herself open like that, but instead of crashing to floor Goku quickly caught her in his arms.

ChiChi blinked owlishly and gazed up at his handsome and questioning face as he peered down at her. A blush crept on her cheeks and she looked coyly away and twisted her hands nervously in her lap. Him holding her like that was causing her hormones to act up, not to mention she found him extremely attractive and happened to, if not yet full-blown love, have a huge crush on him like for the past five years.

" ChiChi?"

" I'll make you a dinner so go tidy up, ok?" she said sweetly and got off his arms, walking slightly staggeringly to the kitchen.

" Sure, Chi..." Goku said flatly and wearing a frown that only marred his face in combat. Now what was that again? He liked holding her and all but her chi was again back to normal. He inspected his forearms with interest and noted mildly impressed that a small bruise was forming there where he had blocked her hardest punch...

000000

When ChiChi heard the water start running in upstairs she banged her fist on the counter so hard it almost cracked.

" Just friggin' great going there, girl!" she berated herself angrily, " You almost gave yourself away to him and then what? Something definitely not good!" she thought aloud and began chopping the vegetables with killing vigour. She gritted her teeth and cursed in her thoughts her father for causing all this mess! It was fundamentally his fault, she reasoned and absently worked the stove on.

He could not find out about this, she decided again on the fact that she had been repeating in her mind Kami knows how long. If her ever found out it was bye bye to her marriage, happiness and him, her being a wife and hopely a mother later in the future. The thought itself depressed her and she fought back the tears and the urge crumble on the kitchen floor and cry her eyeballs out.

" No more floors for me today..." she grumbled and reminded herself to teach Goku more manners concerning his accursed shoes! It was too damn close today for her comfort! DAMNIT! The small Ox princess killed the meat she was chopping vehemently in vexation. Her deepest darkest secret that none expect her father knew, though she suspected that the green wizened thing that called himself the Kami of the Earth knew what she was and that's why had cast her such a cryptic glance when she and Goku had departed from the Budoukai grounds. The look had clearly had a message: ' Oh god help Goku now!'

She growled; as along as he didn't find out everything would be just fine and reminded it was not her fault that she had such a heritage. Being daughter of giant but otherwise normal human King and a demon woman; in closer detail a first-class succubus, was not easy especially when it made her a half-breed; a half-demon. She didn't know that much about her mother since her father never talked much about her. When the demons still few decades ago dwelt the surface of Earth more commonly,her mother as a succubus was doing what a succubus was supposed and well, found a man that took her heart and tadah! ChiChi was born! When she still had been an infant her mother has forced to flee back to her own realm in Hell and neither one heard of her again...

Only one gift, or curse as she regarded it as, of demons she had inherited: the ability to have a human or demon form and of course she preferred her human being for obvious reasons. But as a half-breed her control over the forms was not so great and seeing the demon blood was the dominant in her veins, at least once a month she had to revert to her demon form and rest. ChiChi sighed dejectedly and continued to review what made her life with Goku so difficult right now.

The drawback of her demon form was that it clearly was not her. While as a human she had her father's coloring and more human temper and mind but as a demon... well, she was a half-succubus after all... her personality and temper seriously took demonic attributes. She was stronger and her endurance grew also. Her human side really loved Goku but her demonside didn't like the thought of being bound to one single man that hadn't yet proved to be strong enough to defeat her demon form. If ChiChi didn't keep her more violent side in check... she'd transform and Goku would see what she really was and all would go down the drain faster than you could say shit.

What was worse he seemed to be starting to get suspicious and ChiChi was already hard-pressed to keep up her human appearance, though her temper was becoming more noticeable by every passing hour. If she now slipped... Her resolve hardened as she imagined his face of disgust when he'd find out. Goku was the vanquisher of evil and bad and her being an evil demon... ChiChi pushed the urge aside to just run into a wall, break her nose and bleed to death and solve it all.

They hadn't even bedded yet! ChiChi blushed profusely at this. Somehow their wedding night hadn't felt the right time to consummate their vows and ChiChi had had a feeling it would just violate them both if they jumped to the things. She wanted it to be done out of love and it seemed there would be still some part of journey left to travel to that full love...

Goku caught on fast on things but abstract concepts such as love, feelings and such were hard for him to understand as he had spent his childhood mostly alone just when a parent should have taught those subjects. ChiChi always wondered how it was possible for him to grow up so nice and selfless all alone, but she guessed it was just his nature.

000000

They had just finished dinner and chatted this and that while ChiChi washed the dishes. Goku always just ignored when another plate shattered because making some smart ass comment he was wanting so badly to make to get her riled up and pretty, didn't herald good health for him if he made one. He certainly didn't want to upset her anymore.

" Chi? You always talk about how we're gonna consummate our oaths or something when we're in love, right?"

ChiChi nodded her head, wondering where this was going.

" So when do we know we're in love then?" Goku inquired with innocence and ChiChi smiled happily to answer such romantic questions.

" When we love each other unconditionally, accepting all out errors and flaws, bad habits and such... we also should not keep secrets from one another since relationship like marriage is born and built on trust." She felt ashamed and her inside twinged as those words passed her lips but she just couldn't tell that she half-demon! No sane person could! She was certain that Goku could smell evil people within twenty mile radius with his ultra sharp nose and all.

Goku nodded in thought, his eyes burning into her lithe back, but ChiChi didn't notice for she was so absorbed in her inner conflict. Goku's eyes narrowed; her chi was once again jumping from red to blue, like she were changing into something. The young unknown Saiyajin had seen enough supernatural and paranormal things in his life that he could not brush it off as a paranoia. His strategic combat-oriented mind had subconsciously picked up colloquials such as flaring temper equaled the change in chi. And if he... a rare smirk crept upon his face. Time for a little empiric test...

She almost shrieked when he felt sinewy arms encircle her torso and dropped the plate she was holding, shattering yet another one. She gulped and froze as Goku hugged her firmly from behind, his warm breath tickling her neck. She was way too aware of his male body so close to her though she felt thrilled! Goku hugged her on his own accord!

" Whoa, Chi! You've broken now up to nine plates! Maybe we should start using wooden ones since the porcelain ones seem to be too fragile for your manly strength!" (A/N: Ouch!) The mood was ruined and the kitchen was deadly silent. ChiChi gripped the counter so hard her hands were white. Now that broke the camel's back and she saw red. None insulted her femininity like that... none! Especially a weakling human males didn't just do it...! No! Not now! Damn you, Goku!

She lost control.

With lightning fast movement ChiChi drew her hand up and slammed her elbow back as hard as she could. The hit nailed Goku straight to stomach, knocking air out of him. He oomphed, staggering back and falling on his ass as he held his stomach which was very much in pain. Shit, now that hurt and came out of the blue! He hadn't expected quite this violent reaction from her.

" You, bastard...!" ChiChi hissed and Goku looked up in wonder at her shaking figure, still holding his muscled stomach with other hand. Orange aura was rising from like wisps of vapour and her chi was replaced with something much more severe and definitely infuriated; brighter; sharper; stronger just like he had sensed before, only now the effect was nearly triple... and it reminded him of someone or something...

He watched with wide eyes as ChiChi changed before his very own charcoal eyes. Her hair opened from its customary ponytail and danced wildly about her and slowly from the roots of her hair orange and red streaks of all shade striped her black hair. Her eyes went white for a moment and soon her eyes were blood red of color, swirling bottomless pits or crimson with dark fire in them. Her nails sharpened and grew as did her canines and teeth, her lips reddening some and gaining a seductive pout and Goku swore her body became more compact and filled out. But what now gained his attention were two small brown-red stubs on each side of her head, small horn like on satyrs.

All he could do was look on, mouth agape, pain in his stomach very much forgotten. Holy... shit...!

" What the fuck you're staring at you pitiful male!" ChiChi spat angrily, ready to mangle her dumbfounded husband into hospital condition.

" Wow..." was the only thing Goku could utter at the moment as she stared at his now transformed wife, " You're a demon!"

ChiChi was slightly taken aback by this question and her mind reminded her that her secret was out and now her rash demon spirit influencing her rational mind why in the hell not go through with the whole truth. Situation couldn't get any worse, anyway. She bristled up visibly as she noted that Goku's eyes were quite openly running up and down her figure, seemingly confused.

" Hey! Stop that at once! You're not worthy enough to sleep with me, you weakling!" Yet, she added in her mind as she growled at him quite impressively.

" I can't help it! There's some kind of weird... I dunno... allure about you now and you're scent is so much sweeter than before..!" Goku almost whined and ChiChi fought the urge to blush. She was only a half-succubus with human heart, after all.

" I'm a half-demon, you damned idiot! More precisely a friggin' half succubus and you'd better remember that! I just lost my control of the damned human form of mine, moron!" she spat in contempt. She sized Goku with her burning gaze, who looked at her curiously and mildly shocked.

" So what are you gonna do now, world saviour? Scorn me, hate me, look at me with disgust? Go on! I could fucking care less! Just go on and find a better wife and woman to live with and fuck! You'd have probably gotten some from her by now! Idiot! " ChiChi crossed her arms defiantly, but her jaw wavered just so slightly. Goku rose up slowly, eyes never leaving her fiery and demonic being.

" Well, many things are now clearer," he spoke slowly, frowning at her and she stuck her tongue out at him rebelliously, " Temper, your weird behaviour, the change in your chi signal... I thought it was familiar... when I fought Akuman who was a full demon, his chi had the same vibe to it... a half-demon, huh? Why you didn't tell me, Chi?"

She glared daggers at him and threw her hands about, like he was an idiot. " Ain't that obvious, Einstein! I'm a friggin' demon! And didn't I already tell you all the reasons, huh?" she snapped, clenching her fists at her sides. " Demons are evil! And evil demon can't be a wife to a pure-hearted world's saviour, now can I? Never mind my pure-hearted human side! I ask you again, you pathetic male, whatcha gonna do about lil' ol' me... " her last sentence was almost purring and Goku felt shivers ran up and down all over his body. Her hand was on her hip, mouth pouting and the seductive look in her eyes made him want to do things he wasn't sure he had known before.

He straightened his back, his primal Saiyajin instincts understood the battle of the power and domination being played out. He could either leave her, abandon her or bend her for his will and have her as his mate for the rest of eternity. Goku aversely admitted that his pride and soul wouldn't let this female walk over him 'this' much and losing her would be just... cowardly and wrong.

" Firstly, I what I'm gonna do about you, is to to tell you to stop the hell with the insults before I get serious about this and I'm no weakling."

" What!" ChiChi's eyes flew wide at this. Goku cast her almost and irritated look.

" You're my wife, arencha? We made vows though we haven't quite consummated them, I don't break my oaths for such petty reasons and why would I ever want other woman? You're just fine for a wife like that too... and pretty..."

" Sh-shut up! You may beat me in my human form, but even your incredible strength isn't match for my demon powers!" her mind persisted, while tiny fraction of her screamed for her to stop while the weather was still somewhat good and this could still become something.

" Wanna bet?" Goku snarled and mentally readied himself for the inevitable fight that would ensue.

" Fool!" ChiChi screamed enraged and lunged forward, fist poised to strike him down. Goku blocked her stinging blow and retorted with his own only to have it blocked by her now much better reflexes. Next he glared at her darkly as he caught her leg between his legs as she tried to kick him where it hurt. Now even more vexed as she failed to render him immobile for a while, she twisted and swung her leg nailing him to his cheek and chin, hard. Expertly Goku didn't let this faze himself even though it hurt like a bitch and landed and elbow to her unprotected side.

The married couple leapt farther from each other, the small kitchen not letting them move strategically well enough. Goku wiped the trickle of blood away with the back of his hand, caused by ChiChi's kick, resulting in split lip. She was better than he anticipated and the joy of challenge roared in his veins. It would be such irony to be killed by his own wife after defeating Piccolo... he smirked crudely.

" Was that supposed to be a kick?" he asked mockingly as they sized each other up.

" You're bleeding so it's good enough for me, " she smiled sweetly and lowered her stance and they charged again. The walls were soon full of holes and crumbling and the dust from them floated in the air. Cries and kiais rang in the air as cupboards and kettles fell down or on of them crashed into something. Windows rattled and cracked, eventually shattering into shards. Grunts and insults accompanied the sound of blocking and punching. Out of sportsmanship Goku retained from using chi blast and his chi too much and she knew it, which angered her even more.

Goku managed to get a good grip on her and throw her on the ground and pin her down with his weight. ChiChi struggled and cursed but Goku held on tightly, keeping her against the floor in middle of the demolished kitchen. With a sharp shout and hip movement ChiChi managed to throw him off a little so she could get out from under him and in retaliation she quickly had him in arm lock. Goku grimaced at the pain in his shoulder and elbow but managed to counter her lock by twisting his body and once again roll over her.

This time Goku made sure to pin her down more carefully and ChiChi realized this was a grip she could not escape. What to do what to do? She didn't, couldn't, give in to him yet. The half-demon ceased her struggle which made immediately Goku wary about her intentions. He kept a watchful eye on her possible escape attempts but what followed took him by surprise.

Her lips locked suddenly with his and his eyes widened as he felt her soft and full lips gently kissing his. The sensation was rather enjoyable and he opened his mouth to ask her would she yield when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. ChiChi moaned into the kiss; it felt so good; hot and gentle at the same time. Goku relaxed and began enjoying the weird sensation and moved his lips experimentally on hers, hardening the kiss, not caring about the pain in his split lip. His own tongue curious about hers, gently tangled with hers and soon, emboldened by her small moans, dominated her mouth, lost in sensation of her curvy and warm body under him and soft lips moving sensually.

They had never before kissed like this; all their kisses had been small pecks, nothing of this scale.

ChiChi hummed in pleasure, the succubus in her appreciating him as a male: his slender and muscular body and the power it radiated drugged her senses. She was supposed to do something... her mind was haze where only word Goku kept repeating... so good... his lips hard and hot and tasty... oh yeah... Feeling extremely bad already, she raised her knee sharply and nailed him in the groin. Goku froze and slumped off of her in excruciating pain curled into shocked fetal position.

ChiChi crawled shakily away from him. Damn, it was not supposed to feel that good or amazing... she thought hazily, good portion of her battle will and reason gone.

" Ungh... you bitch... gah... forget the sportsmanship here..." he ground out painfully watching ChiChi stagger to her feet and assume her stance once again. Been in excruciating pain many times before Goku expertly pushed the pain out of his mind and recovered in next few seconds. Raising onto his knees blue blasts of pure chi were gathered in his palms, smirking and panting he got up.

ChiChi looked at the blasts in his hands and pulled off a perfect 'oh shit!' -face. She was screwed... maybe she should have continued to the kiss that might of led to heated love making, instead of crashing the mood to pieces... or fueling the friction between them to greater lengths, ChiChi judged by the vulgar smirk decorating her husbands face. Goku fired the blasts. ChiChi shrieked as the glowing balls of destruction detonated right besides her. She quickly ducked and rolled to side as few more crashed to where she stood second before.

This continued for a while as the duo exhausted themselves completely with their cat and mouse play, ChiChi, to her chagrin, was tiring faster and hardly could stand on her feet. All her strength left her suddenly and she collapsed against what was left of their kitchen's outer wall. She was badly out of breath, cut and bruised to some extent from their little scuffle as was Goku, but neither one was bleeding too badly.

Goku walked to her and loomed over her slumped and tired body, arms crossed and looking imposing. A small smile grazed ChiChi's lips. He was willing to fight her and take things so far to keep her as his wife, accept her demon side... Now she saw it clearly; he really cared for her and was beginning to care even more as the slightly worried look passed his eyes at her silence. In reality Son Goku was a hard man to read emotion-wise, but ChiChi didn't doubt he wasn't falling for her and accepting her demon heritage.

" I yield," she announced to him and managed a weak smile. He broke out in huge smile and easily picked her up in his arms carrying her upstairs, intending that they both would now go sleep and talk the detailed talk in the morning. Tired ChiChi couldn't stop smiling even though she knew she had some serious explaining to do when the morning came. Oh this is so romantic... Goku carrying me to bed in the evening... she thought giddily.

" AAGH! GOKU!"

" Sorry, Chi..."

Too bad he tripped over his own boots still in middle of their hallway...

FIN! Or TBC...?

0000000

**A/N:** Hehee... I hope you liked 'cause I sure in hell did... ! I might do another chapter to this if I find the inspiration and need for it! Personally I love the idea of ChiChi being a half-demon ( it's really implied in the series in a hidden way) and her mother being a succubus. I might do a story where ChiChi's mother comes back and Goten and Gohan find out their third part of heritage along the Z team...(evil smirk)... review if you see fit! As for my longer fics... patience, please! They should be update soon enough! JA NE AND REVIEW, BE SO KIND!


End file.
